


Fend off the nightmares

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Loki wakes you from a nightmare and offers a solution.





	Fend off the nightmares

Coldness.

That was the last thing that you remembered.

An ice cold taking hold of your entire body until that was all you knew.

But now the cold was gone and you began to feel once more.

Slowly you willed your eyes to open and lightness filled your vision.

"Hey hey, easy there" a figure blocked some of the light from your vision as you blinked to try and clear your sight "calm down love".

As you slowly came to your senses you focused on controlling your breathing.

"Loki?" you finally took the time to notice who it was.

"You're all right now dear, just a nightmare" he assured you.

Now that you were fully awake you could feel the sweat clinging to your body.

There was a dull headache dawning behind your eyes and the blanket felt as though it was trapping you.

"Did I fall asleep here?" you realised you were in the common room as you pushed the blanket from you.

"Well I'm sure nobody else carried you here" Loki joked.

Rolling your eyes you swung your legs around so that you were sat forwards.

"It's not exactly shocking that you fell asleep here, you've barely slept the past few days". 

"Huh?"

"Are the nightmares really that bad" he elaborated.

"Oh, I uh, yeah, sort of" you didn't exactly enjoy talking about your nightmares.

You worried that people would think you weaker for having them or something.

"If you would like I might have something that could help?" he offered.

"I've tried like every sleeping tablet and therapy method going" you mumbled "none of it works".

"My solution is better than your midgardian attempts I assure you" he smirked.

You forced a smile despite still feeling a little uncomfortable talking about it.

"Wait there a moment" Loki told you before teleporting from the room.

You took this time to compose yourself a little more, brushing your hair back from your face and straightening out your clothes as best you could.

Loki soon returned beside you on the couch "hold out your hand".

You frowned in confusion but held out your hand regardless.

He took your wrist and wrapped something around it.

A strange warmth seemed to eminate from the small bracelet as it fit onto your wrist.

You studied the simple metal looking bracelet than now seemed to fit tightly but not uncomfortably to your wrist.

Intricate patterns covered its surface and it struck you that it was really beautiful.

"Whenever a nightmare tries to take hold of your mind this will pull you to a happy place" Loki told you.

"Thankyou Loki" you smiled as you ran your other fingers over the designs.

"Of course" he replied "such an incredible woman shouldn't be plagued by such sad thoughts".

You took your eyes from the bracelet and met his.

It was nice to see such a genuine smile on his face for once.

"Loki" you smiled nervously.

You found yourself gravitating closer to each other without thinking.

The kiss said everything that you were both feeling and filled your stomach with butterflies.

When the light turned on above you, you both shot back.

"Were you two just kissing?" Nat stood in the doorway grinning "oh my gosh I have to go tell Steve".

"Nat!" you yelled after her retreating form and went to climb over the back of the couch.

You were pulled back by a smirking Loki "leave her to it".

"They will roast us both alive" you told him.

"Let them try" he held your hands in his before pulling your lips back to his.


End file.
